Before We Met
by GingerAngel80
Summary: Ana & Christina are having a blissful marriage but when Kate becomes weird and depends on Ana, the couples relationship strains. Ana thinks of a world were Kate had gone to GEH and took the interview instead of her. Would they have met or not?
1. Chapter 1

It's Monday, the sun is shining in the bedroom widow of our big house. The tinted glass reflects the patterns onto the bed. I roll over and close my eyes, I feel Christians presence beside me as I feel my eyes fluttering.

"You're staring."

"I'm watching." I open my eyes and find him in all his glory not a hair out of place. I place my hand on his hair and ruffle it a bit." What are you doing?"

"Somethin'." He looks over me on my side of the bed, he looks down at me ravishing my body with his stare. My subconsciousness looks over her glasses and smiles, she's reading a book, 'Wuthering Heights'.

"We have to get up soon, the kids will be up for school in about 15 minutes."

"We have time to spare then don't we..." He gave me his devil smile and bent down, he placed a rough kiss on my lips, it was hot and romantic yet really rough. He pinned my hands above my head but I snaked them round his head, he smiled in between kisses, he fought for dominance but I was defending. There was a knock on the door. Christian sighed and pulled away. I turned over hoping that it wasn't Pheobe.

"Come in." The door creaked as it opened."Hi, Ted." I turned over.

"I just thought you should know, Elliott is downstairs, he needs mom, it's about Kate." He walked hastily out the door.

"Kate."

"Hey, she is my best friend and your sister-in-law. I have to go and see what's wrong."

"She has to ruin things though, we were about to have sex, something we haven't done in a long time and she ruins it."

"Listen, I will make it up to you tonight." I rolled over to his side on the bed and sit up.

"I'm listening."

"If you take care of the kids, whilst I take care of Kate, I will make sure we get steamy tonight."

"But I don't want to take care of the kids, I want to take care of my needs for you." I got up and walked across the room.

"It's a shame, this bag is from 'Victoria Secret'." I held the pink bag in my hand and his face lit up.

"Breakfast in five minutes." He got up and walked over to the closet.

"You know, we wouldn't even have kids or even be together if Kate would have taken that interview."

"I wouldn't date Kate."

"But what if..."

"I met you."

"But what if she took the interview, we would have never even met." My face looked blank as I tried to picture a world were Kate took the interview and I was sick...


	2. Chapter 2

I could hear mumbling downstairs and a few cries. I could hear Teddy and Pheobe crunching on their food, I could hear Gail bustling about in the kitchen. I walked down the stairs and entered the main room. Christian was sat with his head in his hands in the chair, Kate was sat with Elliott, hand on his lap.

"What's going on?" I walked further into the main room, Christian held his head up, he walked over to me. He led me over the there chair and sat me down in his lap.

"Kate has a few words, she wants to talk to you." I feel Christian wrap his arm around my stomach. The feel of his touch ignites me and I feel alive. My stomach fluttered as I sit comfortably on his knee.

"Kate?" She stared in her hands. Her eyes formed with tears. She broke down right infront of me, I had never seen her like this before. I turned to Christian and he had a dumbfounded look, even the most powerful man in the U.S did not know the contents of the situation."Kate. Listen to me. I am going to take you outside in the garden out back, will you be able to stand?" She nodded her head. I got up from Christians knee and went over to her. I lay my hand out infront of me, she placed her hand in mine and she stood up, she didnt really rely on me for the support. I looked to Elliott and nodded, Christian stood up and placed a kiss on my forehead and took Elliott to the kitchen.

I guided Kate into the garden, we walked until we reached the meadow. I sat down and she copied. We sat there in silence for a few moments before I spoke.

"Whats going on Kate?" She fiddled with her fingers before she looked up at me.

"I'm pregnant."

"Does Elliott know?" She shook her head."When are you going to tell him?"

"Theres something else too. Because Ava give me a great deal of pain, I have bruising on my pelvis, its going to be hard to deliver without a cesarean. But that would make the baby become incubated, the doctors said the baby will be premature so she will have to deal with a lot of things. I can't put the baby through all of that..."

"You have to tell Elliott. He deserves to know its his baby." She looked down at her hands."It is his baby, right?"

"Yes, it is."

"Tell him Kate. We need to get back, I need to put Teddy's tea on." We stood up and walked through the long grass. I opened the back door.

"What would Christian do if you told him exactly what I just told you?"

"He would probably be alright, I mean we have Teddy and Pheobe, I think Christian would be glad."

"I heard my name." Christian and Elliott came walking out the kitchen. When Christian reached me he tucked me into his side. Elliott walked over to Kate.

"You okay?" He asked her. She nodded her head."I think we best be going."

"See you later." They walked to the front door and closed it behind them. I let out a sigh that I didn't know I had been holding in.

"What's up baby?" I pulled away from him and sat down on the couch. I lay on the pillow next to me and let out a breath. Mr-Sex-On-Legs came and hovered over the top of me. I turned so I was facing him. He looked sexy; even upside down.

"Why does everything happen?"

"It happens for a reason, Ana."

"Yeah but what if there wasn't a reason."

"Then there would be nothing. Whats brought this on, did Miss Blabbermouth say something to upset you?"

"Shes called Kate. To whats brought this on I honestly dont know." He came round the couch and sat next to my feet, he lay over my head ontop of me and gazed.

"What was said outside?"

"Nothing for you to worry about. Kate will sort it out."

"Okay. Teddy is upstairs fast asleep, we have probably 2 hours to ourselves." He raised his eyebrows in a sexy way and leaned down. I met him half way and kissed his lips, it was slow and romantic and left me breathless.

"Maybe we should take this to the bedroom." He placed little kisses all over my kneck, I moaned.

"Maybe we should stay right here." He lifted up off me to take his shirt off, I took this as my chance and got up of the couch. I ran upstairs. Christan was at the bottom of the stairs now without a shirt on, he was so sexy, I bit my lip.

"Come and catch me, Mr. Grey." I gave him my devilish smile and ran, he ran behind me but never caught up to me until I reached the bedroom. He pinned me up against the door to our bedroom.

"Seems like you cant run now, ." He started to tickle me and I squealed. A finger was placed over my lips." We dont want Teddy to hear us, my mother might walk in with Pheobe." He opened the bedroom door and threw me on the bed. He shut the door."Take your clothes off, Im going to fuck you, hard."

"I thought you never wanted to fuck me again, you just wanted to make love, or plain vanilla?"

"You know you want it..." He came to me on the bed and kissed me roughly, I was already wet and he was making me drown in his sexiness.

"Fuck me Christian, fuck me hard..."

"Your wish is my command, Ana."


End file.
